<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Headphone Sharing, or How to Get a Date in a Foreign City by TakingOverMidnight3482</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462920">Headphone Sharing, or How to Get a Date in a Foreign City</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakingOverMidnight3482/pseuds/TakingOverMidnight3482'>TakingOverMidnight3482</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluff Month (April 2020) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien and Marinette are briefly mentioned but not there, F/M, Modern World AU, Sharing Headphones, Train Rides, fluff month, miraculous ladybug is a comic book</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:54:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakingOverMidnight3482/pseuds/TakingOverMidnight3482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He had a Sudoku book in his backpack, his laptop was fully charged, and his mom had made him pack a pillow and blanket in case he somehow fell asleep in the two hour ride ahead of him.</p><p>It was supposed to be peaceful.</p><p>Except the girl next to him wouldn't stop fidgeting and rummaging through her bag.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluff Month (April 2020) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Headphone Sharing, or How to Get a Date in a Foreign City</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day Three: Sharing Headphones </p><p>No other fandom or pairing could possibly work for this prompt, I mean....come on. Prompt provided by my lovely friend Flavia. Set in a modern world where Miraculous is a comic book, but their personalities are all the same p much. </p><p>As always, next prompt and fandom will be at the bottom. I haven't actually written for this fandom before, so I'm excited ( and nervous lol). </p><p>Hope you're staying well!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was supposed to be a peaceful train ride.</p><p>Trees zipping by, the water glistening under the midday sun, Nino's music playing soothingly in the background and drowning out the noise of the people around him. He had a Sudoku book in his backpack, his laptop was fully charged, and his mom had made him pack a pillow and blanket in case he somehow fell asleep in the two hour ride ahead of him.</p><p>It was supposed to be peaceful.</p><p>Except the girl next to him wouldn't stop fidgeting and rummaging through her bag.</p><p>She'd been going through it since the train departed the station fifteen minutes ago, and she was muttering to herself – not that Nino could tell, since he had his music pumped up. He could just see her lips moving as her hands dug through the bag.</p><p>Yeah, she was pretty. Nino wasn't fucking blind (though his glasses said otherwise). Her hair was the softest dark brown he'd ever seen, highlights of red shining in the sun, and there were the faintest set of freckles across her nose. Her sweatshirt had a colorful display of <em>Miraculous Ladybug, </em>one of Nino's favorite comic books, and there was a pencil tucked over her ear.</p><p>But she wouldn't stop moving.</p><p>When her elbow hit him for like the tenth time, Nino finally had enough. He took a headphone out, calmed himself briefly, and then turned to the girl. "Not to be annoying, but that's like the millionth time you've elbowed me. Can you like…watch out?"</p><p>The girl looked up, startled. "What? Oh my god, I'm sorry. I just…I think I forgot my headphones at home and I can't concentrate on this article I have to write without some kind of music. Do you…do you maybe have a spare I could borrow?"</p><p>Nino hesitated, glanced at his bag. "I…no, my spares are at home. If – I mean if you want – we could share mine?"</p><p>She stared at him for a moment, uncomprehending, until he held out the dangling earbud. "If it's gross or you don't want to, that's chill," Nino said with a shrug. "But it might be better than nothing? I take requests."</p><p>Her lips flickered up in a smile and she took the offered bud slowly. "Thank you. I appreciate that. I'm Alya."</p><p>"Nino." He watched as she stuck the headphone in, her head tilting at the music. "Need something different?"</p><p>Alya shook her head. "No, I'm just wondering who this is. I've never heard this song before."</p><p>Nino swallowed, glancing down at his phone. "Um…it's me, actually. I'm a composer, and I had some free time on this trip, so I was going to listen over my newer pieces to try and work out any rough spots."</p><p>"That's really cool," Alya said, and when he looked back up, her smile was bright and genuine. "I've never met a composer. My best friend designs clothing, and I'm a reporter, and one of my other friends is a web designer, but this is a first for me."</p><p>Nino started smiling too – her grin was contagious. "That's funny. My best friend is a model. We should hook him up with your clothing designer friend."</p><p>Alya chuckled and dug back into her bag, pulling out a laptop and a bag of Chex Mix. "Want some?" she offered, holding out the bag and raising her eyebrow.</p><p>Nino hesitated, then reached into his own bag and pulled out a pack of Swedish Fish. "Trade?"</p><p>They did so, and then settled down into their own work, occasionally trading snacks back and forth. Nino finished six puzzles, found three parts in his songs that he'd have to work over again, and managed to beat another level in the <em>Miraculous City </em>game on his DS. Alya, for the most part, typed like a maniac, her fingers flying over the keys so fast that Nino couldn't keep up. She only paused to flip between tabs and read what he assumed were notes for her article.</p><p>As the train neared their station, Alya pulled out her earbud and wiped it on a tissue. She handed it back with a sheepish smile. "Thank you again. I really appreciate it. I hope you have a good…visit I guess? If you left your headphones at home."</p><p>Nino grinned and wound up the wires around his fingers. "Yeah. I'm visiting my friend I mentioned, the model, for a week. Haven't seen him since Christmas."</p><p>"That's great! I'm here to see my grandparents," Alya said. The train slowed, and people around them began standing up. "Hopefully I can escape and actually explore London."</p><p>"It's a great city," Nino agreed, finally standing and sliding out to grab his bag from the floor.</p><p>"Know any tour guides?"</p><p>She was…she was <em>hitting </em>on him, Nino realized with a start. He looked up from where he'd been putting his headphones into his bag and caught her watching him, her eyes glinting. A smile slid across his face. "Maybe. You going to pay me?"</p><p>"Coffee? And maybe lunch?"</p><p>Nino dug into his wallet and pulled out his business card that he usually reserved for handing out to potential gigs. He flipped it over in his fingers and held it out. "My card," he said, trying not to laugh. "I'd love to do lunch."</p><p>She took it, let their fingers brush deliberately. "Great. I'll see you this week, then. Thanks again. For the headphones."</p><p>Nino shouldered his backpack and stepped into the aisle, tossing a grin at her over his shoulder. "Anything for a pretty lady."</p><p>Her blush was the last glimpse he got of her before the crowd swept him away, and it was a lovely sight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tomorrow's fic: Rival Stores AU, The Dragon Prince</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>